Just Like Magic
by Klee
Summary: Where do you picture the two hottest guys in Hogwarts years from now? Say when they're 63? Will they be together? Apart? Take a glimpse at the future and read the accounts of a muggle girl spying on two men argueing. **H/D Slash!!**


**AN:** Hello! This little ficlet hit me when I was walking in the park. What would you do if you saw two old guys obviously in love? This is from the view of a muggle girl and her encounter on a little thing called love. I hope you like and it NEVER hurts to review ^_^ 

Also I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammatical and spelling errors, I did this spur of the moment.

Dear Diary,

You'll never guess what I saw at the park! I was just walking along minding my own business when I saw these two old guys bickering about something. So, being the good, innocent citizen that I am, I jumped behind a bush and spied on them, peering at them from the side. (C'mon what would you do!?) I strained my ears. Their conversation went something like this:

"I'm still telling you, England will beat Ireland this year."

"Yeah and you're obviously still an idiot."

The one with grayish blackish hair and glasses shook his head stubbornly. "England has a way better forward line."

"Yeah but Ireland had a superb keeper and they're beaters are really tough. Really. Besides England has a poor excuse for a Seeker."

I blinked. What in the world are keepers and beaters?

"The chasers will outrace them nonetheless."

"You wish."

The one with glasses smiled in response. "We act like little kids."

"We're only 63!"

"Ah. True. But we act like we're first years."

"Those were the good 'ol days eh Potter?" The blonde ribbed the other guy.

"Oh yes," The other replied sarcastically, "I just loved how you had it out for me and made my life a living hell."

"It was only because I thought you were cute."

"Thought?"

The other simply smirked causing the other to frown.

"I'm joking." And then he did something that made me gasp. He reached over and held the other guys hand.

My mind was screaming 'They're lovers! Ah they're lovers and they're guys and that's so wrong… but so cute.'

The one distinguished as Potter obviously melted, causing him to smile widely and taint his cheeks a light pink. 

"You know I never did understand why you fell for me Harry. Besides my drop dead good looks and everlasting money, of course." He shot him a smile and closed the distance between them considerably.  

"Oh Draco, you know why." Harry pushed a few strands of aging hair away from Draco's face.

 "Remind me," he whispered.

Harry leaned forward and kissed him lovingly. As their arms wrapped around each other I couldn't help but smile. It was just so right. 

"There's a muggle spying on us." My eyes widened as Draco gestured toward my bush. I don't know what muggles are but I do know that at that moment I was one. 

Harry laughed. "Since when has that stopped you?"

He thought for a moment. "Good point." And leaned in once more. 

"Draco…"

"Mmm?"

"I love you." 

Draco chuckled, holding him close. "You fool. I know that."

"I know. I just, I felt like I needed to tell you. Just… just in case."

Draco looked at him suddenly alarmed. "In case of what!?"

"Anything."

He shook his head. "You worry too much."

"I worry just fine. You don't worry at all and look what happened to you."

"What happened to me? You happened to me. That's what."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I love you too… you know." Draco seemed to have to choke out the words and Harry's features brightened a great deal. It was like he had never heard that before.

"You fool. I know." And he captured the other man's lips in a sweet kiss. 

I could see their brightly shining auras surrounding them, dancing and mingling as one. It was like seeing the essence of the naked soul and how love furnishes it with clothes, food and shelter; all in all allowing it to live. I have never, and probably will never see that again, which is such a shame. 

It was just like magic. I don't know if there is such a thing, but I know that at that moment, it was alive, born among them. Just like magic.


End file.
